yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 028
！！ | romaji = Yūgō Shōkan!! | english = Fusion Summon!! | japanese translated = Fusion Summon!! | alternate = | chapter number = 28 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} Fusion Summon!! is the twenty-eighth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Bastion Misawa has essentially locked Jaden Yuki out of Fusion Summoning using "Narukami Waterfall" and "Fires of Shiranui". Jaden knows this will also affect Bastion, as the latter card prevents him from Tribute Summoning. "Gozuki" also poses a problem, as it sends a Yokai monster from Bastion's Deck to the Graveyard each turn, and they work best when Special Summoned from the Graveyard. The "Saber of Malice"-equipped "Mezuki" can destroy any Defense Position monsters he Summons easily, and he knows he can't rush in and attack it, as it can Summon another Yokai monster by being removed from play once in the Graveyard. Jaden draws "Magician's Library", and knows he could use it to move a Trap-destruction Spell Card to his hand, but with no monsters to Summon, he'd be open to attack next turn. Then he realizes that he can still Fusion Summon - but from his Deck. He activates "Magician's Archive", adding a Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He then plays "Soul Return", which places "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman in his Graveyard back on top of his Deck. He then plays "Fusion Birth", which sends the top five cards of his Deck to the Graveyard, with him being permitted to Fusion Summon any applicable monsters made up of the cards sent. Despite all Bastion's planning to prevent it, Jaden still Fusion Summons "Elemental Hero Terra Firma", shocking Bastion. "Terra Firma" attacks and destroys "Gozuki", reducing Bastion to 2800 Life Points. With "Terra Firma" Summoned, Bastion believes he'll have to rely on "Enma's Judgment" to Summon "Red Ogre", but he can only activate that card should Jaden Special Summon another monster. He resolves to believe in his Deck just as Jaden does, and draws. He activates his face-down "Ghostly Reinforcements", paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon "Gozuki" and "Onmoraki" from his Graveyard. He states he's going to Summon a Level 8 monster, with Jaden protesting that "Fires of Shiranui" should prevent that. Bastion explains that when "Gozuki" and "Mezuki" are both on the field, he may Special Summon "Fire Wagon" from his hand. "Fire Wagon's" effect activates, returning all monsters on the field to their owner's Deck. Its attack power then becomes equal to the number of Yokai Monsters returned via that effect, meaning 3000. "Fire Wagon" attacks directly, reducing Jaden to 800 Life Points. Jaden activates "Gift of the Weak", removing "Elemental Hero Knospe" in his hand from play to draw two cards - "Soul Release" and "Terra Firma Gravity". He contemplates using "Parallel World Fusion" to Summon "Terra Firma" again, but realizes that wouldn't be enough to destroy "Fire Wagon". Instead, he plays "Soul Release", choosing to remove five cards in his own Graveyard from play, including "Woodsman". He then plays "Parallel World Fusion", fusing the "Knospe" and "Woodsman" he removed from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Gaia" in Attack Position. Its effect activates, halving "Fire Wagon's" attack power and adding that value to its own. "Gaia" attacks, and Bastion is defeated. Zane Truesdale remarks on how skilled the first-year duelists are, and wonders if Atticus Rhodes would agree. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Magician's Library" and subsequently activates it, adding "Fusion Birth" from his Deck to his hand and then shuffling his deck. He then activates "Soul Return", transferring both "Elemental Hero Woodsman" and "Elemental Hero Ocean" from his Graveyard to the top of his Deck. He then activates "Fusion Birth", sending the top five cards of his Deck to the Graveyard, and, as "Woodsman" and "Ocean" were sent to the Graveyard by this way, "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) is Fusion Summoned in Attack Position. "Terra Firma" attacks and destroys "Gozuki" (Bastion: 3700 → 2900). Turn 9: Bastion Bastion draws "Fire Wagon". He then activates his face-down "Ghostly Reinforcements", paying 1000 Life Points (Bastion: 2900 → 1900) to Special Summon the Level 4 "Gozuki" (1700/800) and "Onmoraki" (1200/1000) from his Graveyard. He then Special Summons "Fire Wagon" (?/1000) from his hand in Attack Position as he controls both "Mezuki" and "Gozuki". Since it was Summoned, the effect of "Fire Wagon" activates, returning all other monsters on the field to their respective owners' Decks. "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" returns to Jaden's Extra Deck while "Gozuki", "Mezuki", and "Onmoraki" return to Bastions's hand. "Fire Wagon's" second effect then activates, increasing its ATK by the number of Yokai Monsters returned to the player's hand by its first effect x1000. Three Yokai monsters were returned in this way (? → 3000/1000). "Fire Wagon" attacks directly (Jaden: 3800 → 800). Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Knospe". He then activates "Gift of the Weak", removing the "Elemental Hero Knospe" in his hand from play to draw two cards. He activates "Soul Release", removing five cards in his Graveyard from play, including "Woodsman" and "Ocean". He then activates "Parallel World Fusion", Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Gaia" (2200/2600) in Attack Position using the removed "Woodsman" and "Knospe" as Fusion Materials. Since "Gaia" was Summoned, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Fire Wagon" by half ("Fire Wagon": 3000 → 1500/1000), and increasing its own by the same amount, ("Gaia": 2200 → 3700/2600). "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Fire Wagon" (Bastion: 1900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.